


Legally Bi

by Starysky205



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: ;), Bi Evan, Biphobia (just mentioned), Bit of homophobia, Canon Divergence, Gay Connor, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, I changed a bunch of stuff, I know way more abut Legally Blonde the musical than i do about DEH, Jared is an ass in this one, M/M, WOOT!!!, also added content bc, bi Jared??, but I don't wanna spoil anything explaining, for the sake of staying true to the characters at play, idk - Freeform, it is OVER!!!!, legally bi!!!!!!, legally blonde spoilers??, slow updates while I try to make this a thing, so like, you've been officially warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: *Takes a deep breath* Oh boy… ok, let’s rock thisWhat you need to know:Evan is Elle, Jared is Warner, and Connor is EmmettLook, I’m going to take my time to make sure this story comes out how I want it to, so don’t expect a regular update schedule, and be prepared to wait; I’ll try not to do cliffhangers, but I’m going to stick to my main structure of following the songs (read the details on the link below). If a song is divided in half, expect me to put the other half up the day after the first.





	1. Honey, mazel tov (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a practically full fleshed explanation of how this works in my tumblr: http://starysky205.tumblr.com/post/167644485592/legally-bi-laughs-for-forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone who recognizes my OC’s from one of the other gazillion of Tree Bros fics I’ve done.

A girl with half violet, half blue dyed hair waves a piece of recycled paper in the air with a smile in her lips.

“Ok everyone, gather round”

A black skinned girl with braided hair and glasses swiftly steps besides her.

“Did you double check the precedence of that paper Elise? You know how Evan gets”.

Elise winks one of her hazel colored eyes at her.

“Never doubt me Alana”.

The two approach the table where the other five people are seated; one of them, a boy with magenta dyed hair clears his throat slightly annoyed.

“So, are we gonna do this or…”

The only other boy in the table shoves him softly, part of his hair is dyed cyan while the other is a dirty blonde.

“Ignore him, Lester’s still bitter about Venus”.

The magenta-haired boy leans back into the chair with a hand to his forehead dramatically.

“She was such a good fly trap Gale, why did she have to go?”  

A girl with Indigo dyes hair levels him with an almost disgusted look, voice matching her expression as she speaks

“Did you really name your Venus fly trap Venus?”

The other girl in the table, the one with orange hair and green dyed stripes, laces her fingers together and lays her chin on top with an amused grin.

“Oh, burn”

The last person in the table has blonde tips to their brown hair, and tired gray eyes as they plead with the rest of the room.

“Can you guys quiet down a sec and let Liz finish”

Elise smiles warmly at them with before taking a seat in the table, Alana follows suit.

“Thank you Alex; now, as you all know, our dear president has been dating his childhood best friend, no offense Lana”

“None taken”

The girl with the green stripes cuts in with a bored expression.

“And they’ve been together for years, and Ev likes him more than trees, we’ve been through this”

The indigo haired girl levels her with a warning glare.

“Avalon”

“You can silence me but you can’t silence the truth”

“Oh my god you dork”

“Well, if you two are finished, I was going to say that there’s a huge change Evan will be getting a ring tonight”

Lester jumped in his seat, hands slapping against the table.

“What?”

Gale immediately turns to Alana.

“Did you know about this?”

“Of course, those two have been together for so long, it’s hardly a surprise”

The girl with the indigo hair makes arches an eyebrow.

“What does that have to do with recycled paper?”

“Well, Irene my dear, we’re going to write Evan a congratulatory letter”

Everyone shares glances before turning to the two of them and nodding enthusiastically.

They spend a good few hours on it, mostly to get on the same page about how to word it, or what to say in the first place, Alana reminds all of them that while Jared proposing to Evan is a definite possibility, there’s still a chance it might not happen tonight, or at all; Elise says that they can always modify the letter on a different date to fit whoever Evan ended up engaged to, at which point Alana agreed that having it done just in case was better than not at all. They finish it just in time for the usual meeting the do outside of school, but Evan doesn’t arrive, instead Irene’s phone goes off and she gasps loudly.

“Oh god, guys, Evan’s having an outfit emergency?”

Alana tilts her head to the side.

“Can’t he just wear a suit?”

Elise shakes her head vehemently.

“No, no, he has to think about it; otherwise he’ll send the wrong message”

Alex almost melodically.

“Is he freaking out Rene?”

She hands them the phone with a wince.

“See for yourself”

Alex nods quickly and gives it back.

“Let’s go help him get his man”

Lester gets a hold of Gale’s left arm, his other hand going to his heart.

“I feel so proud”

Gale pries him away with a soft smile.

“I know”

Alex rolls their eyes at the two of them.


	2. Our sacred bond (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, you’re not missing anything; these are both titled after lyrics of the same song… technicalities!  
> Jared is a dick in this one, I cannot stress that enough.  
> I searched the most expensive restaurants in the US, and even picked one that looked like it’d be filled with people in fancy clothing.

Evan Hansen has never in his life been the kind who gets their hopes up over the minimal positive sign, anxiety will do that to a person; but the thing is, this is Jared, and he knows Evan, has known him practically his whole life, and has been dating him for almost three years; and Evan likes to think he knows Jared, after so long he has to.

So when Jared asks him to go to the fanciest dinner in town, the day of their anniversary, every sing is pointing to a proposal, he even talks it out with Alana to make sure he wasn’t just making things up, and she was his voice of reason.

So now here he is, buying an outfit, because despite the fact that his wardrobe has definitely improved since he started the environmental club, and met the group of people he now called friends, Evan knows he doesn’t own anything fancy enough for where he’s going. The problem is that Evan has no idea what to wear, or he has an idea but thinks it’s too much of a direct hint to the fact that he knows what tonight is about.

With a resigned sigh he takes out his phone and sends a quick message to the one person he knows will be on their phone right now.

Xxxxxxx

Van-Hansen: S.O.S.

Van-Hansen: In the mall, about to commit a fashion crime

Van-Hansen: Maybe

Van-Hansen: Probably

Van-Hansen: Definitely

Irenecally: Stay put

Irenecally: I’m bringing backup

Irenecally: You in the EF mall?

Van-Hansen: In the small fountain, near the book store

Irenecally: Omw

Xxxxxxx

Only a few minutes later Irene storms into the mall in all her indigo dyed glory, followed by the rest of his club members; Evan will never know what he did to deserve them as friends, but he loves them.

Alana is at his side in seconds, checking that he’s only freaking out metaphorically, and not physically, Elise jumps in once Evan says he’s fine for the third time.

“Let’s get you all dressed up then”

She grabs him by the arm and leads him to the clothing department, Alana catches up to them with a quick stride.

“You mentioned he was taking you to Le Bernardin”

Lester walks closer to them, grin splitting his face in two.

“That’s fancy for tiny food and stuffy clothes”

Gale sides him with a warning glare.

“Not necessarily, we can make you look fancy without turning you into another person”

Evan likes Lester and Gale; the two are childhood friends, much like Jared and Evan, and are grossly in love with one another, but have reached the agreement that dating can wait, so they aren’t official, they just are.

Lester is planning to try pursuing a career in acting, particularly interested on doing musicals, he has the vocal range of a god, but his moves need work. Gale is could tell you all the oddest things about history, brought up some bisexual historical figures when Evan came out, and some possibly trans but unclear ‘because historians are heteronormative’ when Alex did.

The two make for an odd pair, but then again people probably think that of him and Jared, and yet here he is. While he was lost in his own world, his group made it to the men’s section of their favorite shop.

Evan is a lot better at shopping these days, thanks to the fact that Elise plans to be a personal groomer, and decided to make Evan her ‘first victim’ practically as soon as he saw him; that was a weird, weird, conversation to have with someone who he now considered of his closest friends. Elise was also one of the firsts in the group to join the club, right after he and Alana made it a thing, she joined because she genuinely cared about the environment, her making Evan her project came after.

Speaking of Elise, she was now shoulders deep in a hushed discussion with Alex as Irene held two blue t-shirts; the last time Evan had tried to step in one of those he got what was practically a scolding for not knowing the difference between two shades of red; from Elise because warm tones apparently clashed with his skin, but was defended by Alex who, as an artist, also couldn’t tell the difference.

Befriending Alexei Chilikov was probably the only understandable of Evan’s endeavors in friendship; Alex, as they preferred to be called, was a genius when it came to landscapes, generally staring at something for hours just to ‘get a feeling of it’ to display on canvas, they had met before school, actually, while Evan was working as a park ranger, and Alex wanted some pictures of the park, and Evan showed them his favorite view; the two hadn’t talked about it much, but Evan thought Alex had saved him that day, just by agreeing to see it. Nowadays Evan had one of their paintings hung in his wall, one that acted as reminder, lovingly named ‘from up top’.

Irene was actually one that didn’t make much sense, Evan couldn’t for the life of him remember how he became friends with her, just that it happened at one point, and now she brought out the part of him that had sassy comebacks, encouraging him to ‘take no shit’, her words.

That left Alana, who Evan had known almost as long as he’d known Jared, and was probably his closest friend other than his boyfriend, and had more in common with Evan than either of them thought, which they found out one night where they both were denied sleep by nightmares of something they didn’t dare name; they got incredibly close after that.


	3. I guess it calms my fears, to know it’s not a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared fans are still very much advised to ignore this story completely; there is literally no redemption arc planned for him.  
> This one’s shorter because fuck, am I bad at angst.

Jared picks him up in his car, the one that once upon a time was used as excuse, because Jared hadn’t known how to tell Evan the truth, and now stayed as reminder of the first time Evan confronted anyone about anything; there were many more to come after that, helped along by the right group of people, but he could claim to be doing better, and that was monumental.

The restaurant is fancy, and not at all the kind of place Jared would’ve taken them to at the beginning of their relationship; but now that he was preparing to take over his parent’s law firm, he said he needed to get used to these sort of places, there had been an undertone there that had seemed to include Evan to the sentence, or he hoped it had.

Jared was wearing a suit, without the tie, and with the shirt slightly open in the, hair messy in his very Jared fashion, with that grin Evan had come to associate with him. Jared’s appearance had changed with the years, as he became more and more absorbed with his family’s business, but Evan could see telltale signs of the boy he had been friends with for ages, and the man he had fallen for.

When Jared picked him up, he had directed his signature grin at him, and dived in for a kiss; kissing was someone Evan had to get used to, don’t get him wrong, he liked kissing Jared well enough, but kisses were spontaneous things, and Evan sometimes still froze without meaning to, just from having someone so close to him without warning. Now he had a hand on Evan’s back, to guide him as they walked.

With a quick check of their reservation, they were lead to a table not too far from the door, but private enough that Evan felt himself relieved; the whole being around people he didn’t know was still a work in progress, but things were much better now.

 Once sat, and having been served some champagne, which would have made a younger Jared crack a joke or innuendo; Evan noted that there was classical music playing. Jared shifts in his seat, takes a sip of the champagne, and breathes deeply.

“I have something to say”

Evan swallowed and nodded silently; Jared gave him a look and smiled almost nervously.

“I want to start by thanking you, because I never thought I’d be dating my best friend, I mean, that’s the dream”

Evan felt himself smiling, as Jared extended his hand in the table, a silent invitation, one Evan takes feeling giddy.

“And well… I think we both know why we’re here, so like, I don’t know why I’m beating around the bush for”

That causes Evan to chuckle, which is rewarded by Jared’s hand squeezing his.  
“Ever since my brother left for college my family has been expecting me to follow in his footsteps, to prepare myself to be a part of the Kleinman firm, and you’re probably tired of hearing about that”

Evan smiles sheepishly, not wanting to say anything about it because he knew how much it mattered to Jared, winning his family’s approval was practically everything.

“And I’m going to Harvard law, so that’s half the race, I just need to do my career well and then is off to work as a lawyer, make a name for myself, make my parents proud”

Evan nods again, Jared’s rambling, which he only really does when he’s nervous, his other hand joins the two on the table, and he smiles.

“If I’m going to do all that I need to have something serious, something safe, and something that can’t be used against me”

Evan swallows, legs shaking, hands feeling warmer by the second; if Jared notices, he pays it no mind at all.

“We should break up”

Evan didn’t realize he had stood up until he heard the sound of his chair hitting the ground, he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe; his hand was still trapped between Jared’s

“I have- have to go-go”

“Evan”

“Let me- just- I have to-“

“Blue jay”

“Let go of me!”

Jared looked as though he’d been slapped, as Evan managed to slip away from his grasp, and run away. The worst part wasn’t having to walk all the way to the nearest seven eleven and calling someone to pick him up, or being driven back home by Alex in a silence broken only by his sobs, because Alex knew better than to bombard him; but the fact that a part of him had known this would happen, and Evan had buried it deep into his mind because he was getting better, and he shouldn’t be having such thoughts, but it turns out they were right.

Alex drives him to their home, because they also know better than to leave Evan to his own devices at times like these; it’s a good thing they keep a good stash of sweets, because Evan is in high need for some chocolate.

It would not be the first time he ended up crying his eyes out in the Chilikov household, and as long as Evan needed to in the possible future, it wouldn’t be the last. Alex and him had come to this agreement after a particularly feelings heavy week of both of their lives, and honestly, coming out was easier said than done, but having someone to talk about it while you were still closeted made exponentially more bearable.

Now, heartbroken and quite possibly about to descend into panic, the familiarity of Alex’s room, dimly lit by a night light with an orange bulb, the usual quiet that fell on this side of town at this hour, and the there but not pushing boundaries presence of Alex themself; was honestly the most comforting thing Evan could’ve hoped for.

Alex doesn’t press, never does, and that’s probably why Evan feels so compelled to spill his guts out to them, they are a remarkably good listener. This does not mean they are completely quiet.

“I could deface his house and car, I know people, won’t even have any connection to you”

“I would know?”

“Fooled again”

Evan lets out a mostly wet chuckle; Alex gives him a small smile, and then gets all serious again.

“I cannot promise him being spared entirely, as I have no control over the rest of our friends”

Evan stares at the bag of gummi bears he’s been eating from.

“Oh god, they’re going to kill him”

Alex nods solemnly.

“Completely eviscerated”

Evan couldn’t help it, he started laughing, softly, still more sob than laughter, a big part of him failing to see the humor in the situation, and then he realized there was none, just an immense sense of fondness for the people he had befriended.


	4. Love accepts no defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching parts of the musical to keep myself within the guidelines and then re-reading to avoid plot-holes is not something I thought would be doing after nearly ten years of writing, but oh well.  
> This is so much fun. No, seriously, I kept being unable to write the part abt preparing because I couldn’t stop laughing.  
> Disclaimer: I copied an actual Harvard admission letter for this, because Google Images has those readily available.

Normally, club time was sacred; they would all gather together and do activities, made projects, and discussed issues that had to on with the environment or those who claimed to be defending it. Soft toned, vicious planning wasn’t unheard of, sometimes, that’s what it took to help the planet; but this time the planning was to a different cause.

See, the thing about the members of the Ellison High Environment Club, is that they all adore their club president, in different ways, and for different reasons; but the point remains that they adore Evan Hansen, and are more than willing to go down on anyone that caused him to be even slightly upset. So they had every intention to get revenge on Jared Kleinman for breaking Evan’s heart, they really, absolutely did; they were not expecting Alex to stop them.

“Look, Kleinman’s an asshole with no tact, but he isn’t the only one pulling the strings”

Irene is the first to jump in.

“Yeah, but him doing whatever his parents want doesn’t make things any better”

Alex doesn’t relent.

“But if we took their prejudices out of the table-“

Gale cuts in.

“And what do you suggest? That he’ll stride to Harvard law and win him back with legal jargon?”

Alex doesn’t even flinch.

“Yes”

Evan speaks up for the very first time since this conversation started, moving himself so he’s in the center of the circle, facing Alex.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa; you can’t actually be serious”

Alex shrugs, Evan winces.

“I can’t get into Harvard”   

Alana places a hand on his shoulder slowly, as to not startle him.

“That’s nonsense; you have some of the highest grades in our class”

Evan deflates a little at that, it’s really nice when Alana compliments him on his scholar prowess.

“I have anxiety, what makes you think I could be a lawyer?”

Elise gets to him in two strides, grabs his hands into hers and coaxes him to look at the decided expression in her face.

“Love”

Evan splutters, Elise squeezes his hands, he would’ve never confessed to being a romantic if he knew she would utilize it against him.

“You love him, don’t you?”

Evan flushes, but he can’t lie to her, to any of them.

“Yes”

Elise’s entire demeanor softens, and Evan is momentarily reminded of just how much she cares; and it shakes him to his core.

“Then fight for him”

Evan swallows, before he looks around at the people gathered around him, his friends, who all seem to be in agreement on this; he takes a deep breath.

“Ok”

He trusts them.

“Ok”

He sees Alana grin on the corner of his eye.

“We have work to do then!”

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

“Law school?”

Heidi has a frown in her face, the mug of tea Evan prepared for her cools in the table.

“Yes?”

He plays with the end of his shirt, a habit he thought he had gotten rid of long ago, but the saying is true he guesses.

“But I thought you wanted to go into Environmental Science”

She looks utterly confused, which is completely fair given what he’s asking.

“Well, yes, but well… look, I just… just-“

Her expression changes, going to one Evan is much more used to, and the tone in her voice is one he recognizes.

“Honey, why don’t you tell me what’s really going on”

Evan’s mind whirls for a full minute before he stops it and takes a deep breath, finally sitting down with her; slowly, but surely, he tells her everything that happened. By the end she levels him with this odd look, before she sighs and smiles.

“Ok, if you get in, I’ll support you”

Evan smiles back, a tingly feeling in the pitch of his stomach.

“Thank you”  

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

There’s word out there about an activity where your brain shuts down and your body rests for a period of time, preferably eight hours; that leaves you feeling refreshed and ready to face a new day. Evan had no idea what that was, but it sounded really nice.

He drowns in another can of red bull before flipping his notes to start again; correcting a few words as he goes, double checking the information to make sure it’s correct, muttering to himself in the parts he has a harder time getting through his brain.

Alana, who’s been helping him study from day one, sits down at his side and slides an open bag of chips his way; Evan sighs and starts lazily picking at it while he re-reads.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Essays are hard, and yet Evan finds himself relieved for the distraction writing one provides him; Alana, Elise, and Ava, have all promised to read it when it’s done, because different sets of eyes are more likely to notice flaws in writing.

He might get a little too into it, but all three girls refuse to let him change any of it other than a few minor mistakes, which Ava offers to do just to make sure Evan doesn’t touch the thing. Evan’s pretty sure that’s a good sign.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The club room is in deathly silent as all eight members stare at the unopen envelope that lies almost innocently in the desk they’re using as center table.

“Fuck it, the suspense is killing me”

Ava swipes the envelope off the desk, her hand movement followed by the other seven pairs of eyes in the room. She opens it with an almost practiced ease, and takes the contents out, clearing her throat.   

“Dear Mr. Hansen”

Evan shifts in his chair, every inch of him seems to have acquired a beat of its own. Ava proceeds, face morphing with each word

“We congratulate you on your admission to Harvard College!”

Evan thinks he stopped breathing.

“What?”

Ava turns the letter towards the rest of the group, grin eating half her face.

“You got in!”

There’s a moment, while Evan’s brain catches up to him and he registers the words, where everyone else holds their breath.

“I got in!”

The room explodes in cheer.


	5. Harvard’s the perfect place for me (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing for nearly 10 years… asters.   
> The human mind is a wondrous thing, I just had a mental discussion with myself over why we say darkness is the absence of light when darkness came first, reached the reason, decided it was a two way street and light was therefore the absence of darkness, realized that unlike light there was never a point where darkness didn’t exist, and ended back at square one.

Sometimes, when people with hard lives end up successful, there comes the question of ‘what would you say to younger you?’

Connor Murphy wasn’t successful per se, not yet at least, but he knew the answer would remain the same once he was; something along the lines of ‘you finally got away from your shitty family’, and maybe a ‘make things easier for both of us and pick up a few law books from Larry’s office’. That was, of course, if younger him was even willing to listen; Connor was aware he was a much more of a little shit back then.

Younger him would be really fucking angry at present him though, if he knew what Connor was doing right now; being a teacher aid in Harvard Law, because doing anything that even remotely pleased Larry was the same as loosing. 

As he advanced and the group of new students came to view, Connor decided to leave all thoughts of possible talks with his past self for later; and concentrate on getting these people properly introduced to hell.

With a good few deep breaths to keep himself in check, he finishes his approach on the group, and clears his throat.

“Hello, I’m Connor Murphy, class of ’15; here to welcome you officially to Harvard”

Now that he has their attention, he needs to play match names and faces, so he can more easily give them their academic roosters.

“So let’s go around and do names so that you can go lawyer yourselves”

There’s this guy in the back who hides a laugh, at least someone has a sense of humor. Connor bored-ly watches as the group jumps on each other to make themselves known, the guy that laughed at his tiny joke shakes in his seat but is otherwise quiet, until everyone’s done.

“You, in boy in blue, what’s your name”

The guy practically jumps off of his chair; Connor raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh uhm… I’m e-Evan, Evan Hansen”

Connor’s watch rings and he sighs, before looking at the group.

“Ok, time for class”

Connor watches as they all move towards the classroom, knowing fully that he has to get there himself, it’s not something he particularly likes, particularly the teacher. Connor has come to decide Harvard Law is hell, well, Maximillia Arber was the devil, or whoever ran things in hell, Connor didn’t know; he was an asshole regardless.

[POV change]

Evan would say he did ok for someone in his situation, sure, he stuttered through saying his own name, but first days were always the worst no matter how much he prepared, and now he didn’t have the advantage of an immediate support system.

Evan shoves that out of his mind as he stands in line to get his rooster, dread and excitement rushing through him in spades. Jared is in this room, he knows because Ava had found out for him, and how she had done that was something Evan ignored, all he got when he asked was an off mention of contacts, and he promptly decided not to pry further.

There’s a part of Evan that’s dying to see Jared again, the two haven’t spoken since the breakup, for obvious reasons, and he isn’t going to deny the fact that he’s missed him. The other, louder, part of him wants nothing more than to turn around and run back home.

Evan has the bad habit of looking to the ground while lost in his own head, and normally he’d have a group circling him to make sure he didn’t bump into anyone while he’s in this state; but they aren’t here, and so, Evan finds himself colliding with another body, one that prevents him from falling almost instinctively.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you ok?”

He says all of this into the person’s shoes, as he’s stabilized and helped back on his feet, and then he loses his breath.

“Evan? What are you doing here?”

Evan stares at Jared like he’s seen a ghost, but his heart still does the pirouettes that are generally associated with seeing this boy, because Evan’s still very much in love with him.

“I- I go- go here?”

 Jared frowns, disbelief coming out of him in waves.

“You got into Harvard?”

Long ago Evan might have shrunk at a comment like that one said in that tone, but he’s been learning to let the other part of him have a turn at speaking too.

“What, like it’s hard?”

Before Jared can say anything, and Evan knows him well enough to know how that would turn out, someone clears their throat behind him; Evan turns to find their teacher aid standing there, the guy raises an eyebrow.

“This must be yours, Hansen coma Evan”

He offers a brown paper folder to him; Evan takes it with somewhat still shaking hands.

“Thanks”

The guy, Connor if Evan’s remembering correctly, shrugs and looks at Jared.

“You know each other?”

Evan swallows, because he doesn’t want to listen to Jared call him his ex; Jared doesn’t, but what comes out of his mouth is even worse.

“We’re family friends”

Connor makes a motion like he gets it; Evan is feeling worse by the second.

“Well, class is about to start, go to your seats”


	6. A lawyer is a shark (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, because I couldn’t summon up the energy.  
> Again, no missing parts, just three songs that are too close together for comfort. You can tell I ran out of brain juice a quarter through because most of this is just the musical.

Once everyone is seated, Connor clears his throat and prepares himself to give the introductory speech.

“I’m sure you’ve heard all the rumors; Arber’s ruthless, he bathes in the blood of sheep, so on”

Someone laughs, Connor shudders a bit.

“Only partly true… what you really need to know is-“

The door opens behind him, and Connor wonder, not for the first time, how the man has such a good grasp of theatrical entrances.

“You have the right to remain silent; anything you say will be used against you”

Maximillia Arber was a stout man who towered well above Connor, and cut a fearsome image in his tailored suit. He looked like he could kill a man, and Connor knew he’d get away with it too if it came to that.

Connor holds the list of names he’s been given to him, so he can go through his annual ‘jumpstart the freshmen’ routine; zooning out for the majority of it. He remembers being put through this when he was studying himself, feeling like every last cell in his body wanted to punch the man in the face, but that Arber was younger, with black hair, not the grey haired figure that stood beside him right now; this fact never failed to make Connor feel a little better.

Connor still pays little to no attention to the questions or how they’re being answered, because it’s the first day and he knows Arber will find the flaws on everyone. Arber’s then gets started talking about his job, and why it matter to the students.

"I run a billion dollar law firm, and I hire four new interns every year"

Connor had tried to get into the internship, but lost his place to someone else, now here he was, working for Arber, but well…

"That is to say, I will be selecting four people from this class, and those four will have a guaranteed career"

That’s the thing, Connor lost his chance and now his career depends on whether or not Arber’s happy with his work. The man keeps asking questions and getting answers, until he calls the one name that’s had Connor curious since the day began.

“Mister Hansen, could you summarize the case of State of Indiana v Hearn from your reading, please?”

Connor shudders again, there’s still a part of him that jumps at questions like this one because honestly, who the fuck assigns reading for the first day? The boy in blue, Hansen, stammers and makes other unsure noises, until Arber grows bored and turns to another student.

“Miss Corsi”

A girl in the back of the row raises her hand.

“Let us say you teach a class at Harvard Law School, a position that you're justly proud about”

He walks to the front of the class.

“But a boy on whom you call hasn't read the case at all, should you let it go or-“

“No I’d throw him out”

Arber gets this face at the words, that makes Connor take a step back instinctively, that’s a look he knows too well.

“Alright then, you’ve heard your classmate”

He makes an almost exaggerated motion towards the door, the boy in blue goes pale but quickly picks his things up and leaves without another words. Connor waits until Arber starts the real class to slip away after him; and though that’s his intention, he’s still surprised Hansen’s actually still there.

“Hey, Hansen coma Evan”

The boy turns to him, a look on his face like he doesn’t know whether to find Connor amusing or just plain out weird.

“Hi?”

“Don’t worry about that ok? I got kicked out of class the first day too”

“Oh, right, thanks”

“Something tells me you did actually do the reading”

Hansen’s expression changes then, and he looks at Connor like he’s actually seeing him for the first time, he doesn’t say anything, or rather can’t because Connor’s pretty sure he would’ve, because the bell rings and the class lets out. 


	7. Be positive (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the songs that have changed the most due to the fact that Evan isn’t actually Elle Woods.  
> Jared Kleinman is no Warner either, he’s loud and obnoxious, and in a very different situation, also, I kind of hate him, so like…  
> I might just do short chapter normally, and long chapters when inspiration takes over.

Evan breathed deeply, unsure on whether the bell ringing was a good thing, Connor was being really nice, and Evan should probably get some help with his fear of public speaking, one that didn’t depend on having certain faces in the crowd.

The door to the classroom opens again, and the students start coming out, Jared walks out last, together with the girl who had Evan thrown out, they’re holding hands as they approach him.

“Who’d have thought dear Evan Hansen would actually be kicked out of class”

Evan doesn’t look up from the joined hands; Jared does what he’s always done best, press the issue.

“I’d congratulate you, but Harvard isn’t exactly the place to start acting like a rebellious teenager”

Evan finally lifts his eyes, ready to make a comeback, when the girl leans over Jared, pressing herself against him.

“Jay, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Jared turns to her and smiles, prying his hand away from hers so he can hold her by the waist.

“Right, Evan, this is Giselle, my girlfriend”

Evan thinks he’s going to throw up, no he’s actually legitimately going to get sick.

“O-oh that’s… good- good for you”

Before he comes up with some way to ran away and maybe throw himself in the nearest precipice available, his phone starts ringing.

“I have- have to- answer- answer this”

He holds his still ringing phone in plain view as he says that and promptly rushes away, unaware of the pair of mismatched eyes that follow after him in a mix of pity and recognition.

><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Irenecally: Group chats are essential to keep contact with your friends in Ivy League schools

Irenecally: Me as I was creating this

BeckAn: I do believe you’re targeting a specific audience with this comment.

Pick-Up-Limes: that’s good marketing Rene

Pick-Up-Limes: also very you

Pick-Up-Limes: which, again.

Pick-Up-Limes: good marketing

Bichrome: y r we treating Rene like a product?

Bichrome: Rene ur name autocorrects into capitals

Irenecally: Good

Bichrome: :(

Νοτους: I get the feeling this isn’t random

Νοτους: But what do I know

Pundazzled: Van you’ve been too quiet

Pundazzled: Harvard treating you right?

Van-Hansen: Uhm

Pundazzled: that’s a no

Obscure9lenses: Who do I have to kill?

Van-Hansen: Elise

Bichrome: come at me

Bichrome: i’ll fisticuff you to death

BeckAn: That’s not how that word works ¬¬

Νοτους: What did Liz do this time?

Νοτους: And how did she do it when you’re like

Νοτους: An ocean away, I think

Van-Hansen: She convinced me to come here and now I’m suffering

Bichrome: oh no :(

Bichrome: smth happend wit JK didnt it?

Van-Hansen: He has a girlfriend

Νοτους: That whore! >:/

BeckAn: That’s uncalled for Gale.

Νοτους: You’re right

Νοτους: That’s offensive to actual whores

Obscure9lenses: Can we NOT

Pick-Up-Limes: amen

Bichrome: amen /\

Irenecally: amen *in atheist*

Pundazzled: lol same

Νοτους: I am betrayed!

Van-Hansen: Same but in Jewish

Νοτους: I was,,, defending you

Νοτους: And this is how you repay me?!

Van-Hansen: I just had my heart broken after possibly the worst first day of my life

Van-Hansen: Excuse me if I’m a bit bitter

Obscure9lenses: Skype?

Van-Hansen: That’d be nice, thanks Lexi

Obscure9lenses: No prob ;)

><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Evan makes double sure all windows are closed, and that his dorm room is locked, before calling Alex, dimming the lightning in the room as he waits for the call to connect, and trying not to think about the past anymore. It’s a bad habit of his, overthinking everything, one he’s yet to get rid of, but he’s working on it.

He sits down for like, an entire second, before he shoots up again, and opens all his windows just enough to see the difference, enough to let oxygen in but not much else. His computer rings with the sound of skype, and Evan rushes to his bed and answers.

A beat later Alex appears in his screen, their room is similarly dimly lit, and he smiles softly at Evan.

“Ok, I’m listening, pretend like I’m there with you”

Somehow, that’s all it takes to get Evan talking, and talk he does, going into almost methodic detail over everything that’s happened today. He gets a bit dark, because this is Alex, and they have seen Evan at his worst, so his filter falters.

Alex is quiet while Evan recounts his day, only making slight motions to confirm that he’s still there, still listening. Finally, Evan finishes talking, and then Alex hums in thought.

“I think you need to have someone take care of you, in some way…”

They nibble at a blue painted thumb nail, tick going strong for all the good the polish is doing, at least their nails don’t break as often anymore. Alex seems to realize what they’re doing and glares at the nail as if it has personally offended them, and Evan gets a crazy idea.

“I need a salon”

Alex stumbles in place, trying to look at him quickly enough; it’s ridiculous enough to put a smile on Evan’s face.

“What?”

Evan orders his thoughts.

“What better way to start over than to change my look?”

Alex blinks at him, once, twice, thrice, and then shrugs.

“I mean, if that’s what you’re feeling like, then sure”

“I might join the legion of dyed hair”

Alex snorts, their entire head bobbing as they do.

“Don’t let me stop you”

Evan smiles then, honestly, with like, the feeling that he’s doing somewhat better; talking to his friends tends to have that effect.

“Thanks Lexi”

“No problem at all”


	8. Keep fighting ‘till everyone’s dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break after that three chapter craze, like, talk about plot work.   
> Anyway, here comes my favorite part of the musical (my fave song, and character) as interpreted by my special boy. No, seriously, this is the only song in this musical that I know from the top of my head.   
> I watched/listened to the entire Undertale Musical by “Man on the Internet” and got emotional, it’s so good guys.

“The blessed scissors” was a petite establishment, located just at the right distance from college and it’s area, where it was far away that it was unlikely anyone else would come here, but close enough that Evan could still walk there. Which gave him enough time to pick a color for himself, since everyone had one, or most everyone, Ava and Elise were still trying to convince Alana to dye even one wick of her hair, but they’ve been insisting on grapefruit pink; so while Alana had yet to succumb and dye her hair, she at least had a color, Evan didn’t; mainly because one look from Alana or Alexei sent everyone else running, since the two were big fans of Evan feeling comfortable with himself.

He didn’t have to wait very long to be seating in a chair, waiting for a hairdresser, until a man walked to him, red highlights a stark contrast in short stylishly messy black hair, framing a pair of strikingly green eyes.

“Welcome to ‘the blessed scissors’, you’re with Trevor, so you’re in good hands”

The man made a motion to himself as he said the name, an amicable smile on his lips; then, moving a chair closer, he sat down with him.

“Now if I may ask and you’d be so kind to answer, what prompted your decision to alter your chromatics?”

Evan found himself pleasantly amused by the mannerisms of this man, and with a voice in his head - one that sounded very much like Irene - urging him to try socializing, he told him. Trevor listened patiently as Evan explained why he was here exactly, a glimmer in his eyes as he talked about wanting to get Jared back.

“So you see, I need a new start”

Trevor bit his lip and then sighed, a well-manicured hand lifting to brush his hair back.

“Look, uhm… I don’t think you’ve shared your name love”

Evan blushed, feeling a bit fluster over skipping introductions.

“I’m Evan, Evan Hansen”

Trevor smiled again, nodding firmly.

“Ok, Evan, do you know the number one reason behind all bad hairdo decisions?”

Evan shook his head no; Trevor slumped back in his seat just so.

“Love! You feel lost without it, like you can’t go on now that it’s over, believe me, I know from experience”

That made sense, he guessed, and then felt bad for the hairdresser who apparently shared his fate on romantic endeavors.

“What you need is something to take your mind off it, minor setback, can’t win them all and such”

“I guess”

“And hey! I know just the thing!”

Practically jumping out of his seat, Trevor slid to grab a control that rested nearby, pointing at one of the speakers in the salon. With a single click the room was suddenly filled with music, melodic and soothing.

“Like it? It’s called Celtic Moods”

Evan nodded his head in affirmative, it was just his kind.

“When I’m feeling down I play this, and mind you this always works, imagining that I’m somewhere else entirely, far away in the Irish fields”

“Irish?”

Trevor’s face morphed into a bright smile shifting in his chair to get closer.

“Oh Ireland’s my ideal, has been for the longest time, a decision that has only cost me so far, but I’m an optimist”

He leaned over, like he was sharing a particularly juicy piece of gossip.

“See, I got into a relationship with this guy, absolute asshole, 10 years I spent with him, drunk off my ass, all because he claimed to be Irish, and well… I’m a weak man”

“Ten years?”

“Worst decision in my life, guy takes both the trailer and the dog, the trailer I could get over, but my Mashu?”

Evan was, really, more of a cat person, but that had nothing to do with the bond between a person and their pet, so with a rush of second-hand anger, he opened his mouth.

“No one should be separated from their pet”

Trevor leaned back then, frustration now clear in his features.

“Gosh, tell me something I don’t know”

Then with the ease of a performer, Trevor went back to a smile, this one was more familiar to Evan, reassuring.

“But you’re different, situations and so on, so don’t let my sorry tale get you down”

He stood up exaggerating his motion as he laid a hand on Evan’s shoulder.

“If you get the chance, channel the Irish, fight until you win him back”


	9. What rich romantic planet are you from? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh boy so uhm, I hope you guys don’t mind me skipping reprises in order to keep from editing this one too much.  
> I may or may not have gotten into a rare-pair from a show that ended almost, if not, 3 years ago, but it’s better than the one I used to have from that show and,,, honestly, I have no idea where I’m going with this, but I’m energized.

Evan was walking away from a party.

Ok, so, the words Evan and party in a same sentence are odd, because the fact that he’s walking away means that he went to a party.

Evan Hansen went to a party completely of his own volition.

Evan went to a party, because a hairdresser had given him the courage to accept when a classmate offered, an echo of Irish music ringing in his ears, and tried to talk things over with his ex, only to be shut down harshly. So, to reiterate, Evan was walking away from a party.

He finds a bench in his way to the dorms, and decides to fulfill the trope of sad heartbroken character by slumping into it. He isn’t expecting anyone to come by, actually he’s hopping for the opposite, but things don’t go his way anymore.

“Hey there late bird”

Evan looks up at Connor with an expression that he hopes reads ‘seriously?’, because that’s what he’s feeling right now. Connor rolls his eyes and drops down beside Evan unceremoniously.

“Ok, spill”

And for whatever reason, Evan does, in a flurry of words; he describes exactly how shitty this year has been so far.

"Wait, back up, you've came to Harvard to follow a man?"

"When you put it like that it sounds stupid"

"Because it is!"

Evan had enough.

"Oh, yeah? What was your reason to come here?"

"I was made to go here"

"And that's better than mine? At least I wanted to be here"

He's panting, not used to screaming this much, much less to someone he barely knows, Connor, instead of storming off in anger like Evan expects him to, starts laughing. He's actually laughing so much that he almost falls off of the bench, Evan watches perplexed.

"Jesus, I didn't think you had it in you"

There's a couple reasons why Evan starts laughing along, none of which he can pin point, but it's the middle of the night, they're sitting in a bench, completely alone, laughing over nothing, and to any passerby they'll look crazy, but the night seems to be a bit brighter.

"How do you manage?"

"Hmm?"

"Studying something you don't like, I would never be able to handle it"

"I wanted the independency, fixated in being good enough that I could live on my own, cut ties with my toxic family"

"Does it work?"

"It's what's kept me going"

Connor smiles at him, something off in his expression, like he's sending a silent message to Evan, or trying to, because Evan doesn't know what to do with it.

"You might wanna get one of those, a reason to keep going"

Oh, Evan realizes, he knows... he knows, and he gets it, Evan can sense it in his soul, so he's ok with him knowing.

"Would you help me?"

“Sure, why the hell not?”

And so, Evan found himself guiding Connor to his dorm room.

... -- .- .-.. .-.. / - .. -- . ... -.- .. .--.

Connor looked around the room in amazement.

“I wasn’t aware students were allowed this much greenery”

“Well… make yourself comfortable while I get my books”

Connor looks around again.

“Where?” 

It takes Evan a bit to find his books, what does take a lot of time is cleaning his desk of the potted plants that sit in it.

“I get the feeling your favorite subject was biology”

“Something like that”

“You could’ve followed that path, you know?”

“I already told you why I’m here”

“Right, you’re an idiot”

“I’m in love”

“Same difference really”

“You’re such a charmer”

Connor chuckled; he was liking this snarky side of Evan Hansen. Evan finally finishes and places the books on the table.

“Well then, let’s get down to business, shall we?”


	10. Driven as hell (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I caved a little and added a piece from the movie version, props if you find it ;)  
> Once more, just in case, nothing missing, just me being bothersome with the titles.

 [November 2018]

“B-bye Jared… happy thanks giving”

Connor watches him linger in the doorway for a minute while he nurses a can of red bull.

The moment Evan stops being a lovesick fool, Connor begins quizzing him on the material they have learned so far; he notes the boy’s answers are slightly more sure, and that he’s moving around the room moving stuff.

“Where are you going?”

“Home? It’s thanksgiving break”

Connor raises an eyebrow, Evan falters.

“What?”

Connor leans back in the chair, still holding the expression.

“Can you stop your whole I’m smarter than you spiel and just tell me what you’re thinking”

“Oh nothing, I’m sure you’ll do just fine in your exams”

“Yeah?”

“Probably a low passing grade”

“That’s unfair!”

“It’s what happens when you don’t prepare in time”

Evan bristles for a full moment, which Connor watches almost transfixed; it’s good to know the boy is human beneath all the pleasant smiles and quiet attitude. Then Evan sags and drops into his bed, pulling his book out of his bag.

“Fine, you’re right, like always”

[December 2018]

“Bye Jared, happy Hanukah”

Trevor shifts the cards on his hands as Evan closes the door.

“Ok now, focus Ev, focus”

Evan is really lucky to have befriended Trevor; the hairdresser is going out of his way to help him. Actually, Evan isn’t sure when their friendship happened, but he likes the way it works.

Trevor is really good at complimenting Evan when he gets something right, they’ve just gone through a few questions when Connor comes in. Trevor gasps immediately, and mutters something about hair, which Evan gets because Connor has a really pretty mane.

“I can come later”

“No, no, Trevor was just leaving”

"Would you let me play with your hair?"

"And that's enough of you"

Evan drags him to the door, Trevor makes the universal motion for 'call me' before he's shoved outside and Evan closes the door.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a hairdresser"

"Right, I think you've mentioned him"

"Likely"

"So uhm... I brought you something"

Connor pulls the wrapped gift out, feeling a rush of nerves pass through him, no backing down now.

"Since you're not going home for the holydays, I figured..."

Evan takes the packet, face full of wonder, and Connor feels his words abandon him, swallowing as Evan opens it. As he sees the book his face morphs into a smile, and Connor feels his heart stutter; Evan turns to him.

"This is... how- where did you even get it?"

"I found it  on a bookshop I like to go to, and since you like trees..."

Evan beams at him, and Connor's heart does a fucking pirouette at the sight, but he manages to smile back.

"This is wonderful, thank you"

Evan pulls him to a hug, which makes Connor feel really warm for a second and then the door opens to Jared Kleinman.

“Hey Evan, have you seen Giselle”

“I uh… s-sure”

Jared gives him an expectant look, Evan seems to realize what he said.

“I meant no”

“Great, we’re gonna miss the flight”

Connor watches him exit the room, leaving a dazed Evan in his wake.

"You do realize that whenever you're in the same room as Kleinman your IQ drops down to 40, right?"

"Wha?"

"Ok, maybe less"

Evan shoves him playfully, Connor feels warmth spreading over him from there.

"Rude"

His tone is offended, but his smile gives him away, Connor licks his suddenly dry lips and pushes.

"I'm being serious"

Evan makes a motion indicating he can go on.

"It's like you're being blocked by the guy you're trying to impress"

"Oh... oh!"

Evan now has a wide grin on his face, forming dimples on his checks; Connor is unsure how to feel about it.

"Ok..."

"I just... oh god, the epiphany I just had"

Connor raises an eyebrow at him.

"If I stop paying him attention he'll come to me, and I can concentrate on getting Arber's internship!"

Evan moves his hands as he speaks, exited gleam in his eyes, something awful coils around Connor's throat, but he can't name it.

"Sure"

He makes an effort to smile, Evan beams back at him, unnoticing, it's better like that.

"Come on, we have work to do!"

Connor catches himself, and manages a more enthusiastic tone.

"Yes sir"

... -- .- .-.. .-.. / - .. -- . ... -.- .. .--.

Trevor was holding a plate with presumably the cake he had baked for his dog, something that amused Connor greatly; the teacher aid had been particularly earnest about helping with this.

“I’m seriously so thankful you’re helping me with this”

Evan smiled.

“It’s nothing really; you deserve to be reunited with your dog”

 Connor put a hand to his chest, being his usual ridiculous self.

“Anyone who bakes their dog a cake deserves nothing less”

Trevor grinned wildly.

“Oh and it’s shaped like a bone!”

Connor chuckled.

“Of course”

Trevor scrunched his nose.

“Do you know how hard it is to find dog-friendly chocolate substitutes?”

Connor took a step back, hands going up in surrender.

“You’re devoted”

“I am”

Evan smiled, stepping in between them.

“And that kind of devotion can’t be ignored”

They walk the rest of the trek to where Trevor’s old trailer is parked, and Evan watches from the sidelines because he doesn’t want to intrude, but he still gets bits and pieces of the conversation; and yes, the guy was an actual asshole, slamming the window closed as he took the cake, riding Trevor of any chances of seeing his dog.

“Can you believe I lived with that for ten years?”

Connor pulled Evan aside, something shining on his eyes.

“Evan, they’ve been living together for ten year”

“Uhm, yeah? Uh… oh, oh! Connor you’re a genius!”

Evan beamed as he took a breath and strode towards the trailer, two sets of eyes following him. With a bravery only present in the last two years of high school - due to the members of the Environment club - Evan knocked on the door.

Trevor’s ex , Dewey apparently, opened with a loud complain, only for his eyes to fall on Evan.

“Mister Dewey, we’re Mister Fletcher’s legal team”

“Lawyers?”

“I don’t know if you know this, but the state of Massachusetts recognizes your relationship with Mister Fletcher for ten years as a common law marriage”

The guy blinked at him, Evan pushed.

“Which entitles him to equitable division of the assets”

“Huh?”

“Trevor”

The hairdresser steeped up, glare at the ready.

“I’m taking the dog back, dumbass”

With those words he stormed in and then back, holding a Shiba in his arms, shoving Dewey aside with ease, and leading the walk out of the area. Once out of hearing range Trevor immediately melted and started cuddling his dog happily, a getting covered in slobber.

“Oh I missed this face- Ev, this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me”

“Well…”

“Come on Mashu; let’s get you to your new home”

Trevor walked off, leaving behind a still reeling Evan, to be awoken from his state by a hand on his shoulder.

“You ok?”

“I uh… wow, just, wow”

Connor chuckled, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“Come on Mr. Laws and Order”

“I’d hit you if I weren’t so happy”

“I know! I’m taking advantage of your victory”

“Connor!”

.- -. --- - .... . .-. / ... -- .- .-.. .-.. / - .. -- . ... -.- .. .--.

Connor sees Evan leave the exam room looking astonished.

“I won”

“What?”

Evan turns to him, smiling bright and wide.

“I won the case!”

His whole face seems to illuminate as it morphs into an expression of pride and... victory; that's what it is, Evan Hansen looks like he just won the world; Connor's heart does a pirouette inside his ribcage, like it knows what awaits it; Connor is headed for heartbreak.

The sad part is that he's ok with it, if anyone's going to utterly destroy him, then there's a part of him that likes the fact that It will be Evan; something possessive in the notion. It's a weird thing to think about, a painful thing; so Connor shoves it and the feelings as far down as he can.


	11. Is this a mistake? Am I even awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we wrap act one. Right? Is Legally Blonde the musical divided into clear acts, or?  
> I invite all of you to imagine Ben Platt singing “So much better” with me, because boy is it an image.

It was really nerve wracking to be called to stay behind by a teacher, especially one like Arber, but Evan had learned how to keep himself in check.

“You wanted to see me sir?”

“Yes, Mister Hansen, I assume you’re applying for my internship”

“Well, of course”

“Do you have a resume?”

“Oh, yeah, yes, let me just-“

Evan dug on his bag to pull out the carefully kept piece of paper; Alana had taught him all the tricks to keeping paper straight while inside a bag. He put it forward, placing it on the desk carefully.

“Here, and uhm… thanks for your consideration”

Evan leaves the room feeling light headed, enough so that he collides with someone, spared from having a meeting with his old friend gravity by a quick arm.

“Whoa”

Blinking, Evan lifted his gaze to find Connor, two parts amused and one part concerned. Evan smiled sheepishly as he balanced himself and duck away from the other’s hold, running a hand through his hair in mild embarrassment.

“Sorry about that”

“It’s whatever, what’s got you in cloud nine though?”

Evan perked up at the question.

“Well, a certain professor may or may not have asked for my resume”

Connor grinned.

“Evan that’s great”

Evan smiled a little.

“Yeah, well… fingers crossed”

Connor lifted his hand into view, crossing his own fingers; Evan let out a short chuckle at that.

“Thanks Connor”

\- .. -- . / ... -.- .. .--.

There was a crowd gathered outside Arber’s classroom. Evan, not being one for crowds, but also being kind of ten levels of curious, somehow managed to approach the nearest student and ask.

“What’s going on?”

“Arber’s been hired for this huge case, like, big enough to need help because he posted the list for the internship”

Evan’s heart skipped a beat as he took a deep breath and steeled himself to try and squirm to a better viewing position. It’s a good thing he’s so good at making himself small and invisible, because he makes it half-way through the crowd of students with surprising ease, and then…

“Jared!”

Giselle bounces from the front line back to the end like it’s nothing, absolutely beaming, Evan’s eyes follow her to the figure of his ex - and god did that word feel wrong still -, who’s face morphed into a slightly amused and intrigued look.

“We both got Arber’s internship!”

Those words alone were enough to transform him, with a grin to match Giselle’s, Jared swopped her off the ground and into a circle; causing her to let out a mostly happy squeak.

“This is perfect!”

“Just like we planned!”

Jared finally puts her down and takes a step back, hand going to his pocket, feet moving; and Evan knows he should escape this before it wrecks him, but he’s frozen in place. Jared kneels to the ground and pulls out a box with a ring.

“Make this the happiest day of my life”

Giselle gasps.

“Jared it’s absolutely stunning”

Jared grins at her.

“Marry me?”

There’s a moment of silence, where Evan realizes he isn’t the only one watching.

“Yes”

And like that, the room empties in a whirl, as the happy couple makes their way out to celebrate; Evan remains still in place, looking at the empty hallway.

.--. --- ...- / -.-. .... .- -. --. .

Connor isn’t sure why he’s watching the crowd, as if waiting for it to clear some, considering he’ll know pretty soon; only he does know, but he’s not thinking about that.

Only, Evan arrives to the scene, with his usual blue polos and kakis, and honestly, curiosity is a good luck on him- fuck! No! He’s not doing this. But he is, and when he sees Evan making a move to approach the wall with that damned piece of paper, he kind of holds his breath.

Connor isn’t expecting what happened next, if he had, maybe he would’ve found some way to get Evan the fuck out of there. Instead he has to watch as the ridiculous ~~wonderful~~ boy he’s been tutoring, and whom he has ~~fallen for~~ grown fond of; gets his heart broken by the person he so obviously loves.

Connor wants to stride over and maybe shake some sense into Kleinman, because there’s no way this guy is real; because if Connor were him, if he held the affections of someone like Evan… well, he’d do anything not to lose them; not to lose him. But Connor isn’t Kleinman, he isn’t the person Evan wants most, he doesn’t think he’s even the one Evan wants consoling from right now.

Connor doesn’t know how to help, but still his feet move forward, and he finds himself within reading distance from the accursed paper, and- well… that’d do, right?

“Hey, would you look at that? That’s a name I know very well”

Evan turns to him with a jump, Connor winces but motions towards the paper.

“You’ll want to read this”

Evan frowns, but approaches regardless, and Connor crosses his fingers out of view that this was the right decision. Evan freezes again, but now he’s stars struck, and then he rushes to the paper with a gasp, and then he turns to Connor, and then back to the paper, then back to Connor.

“This is- is this- am I dreaming?”

Connor lifts an eyebrow.

“Want me to check for you?”

Evan offers an arm.

“Yeah actually”

Connor can’t help but feel amused as he reaches out to pinch Evan, who winces in pain only to beam a second after. He starts actually bouncing in his feet, positively gleeful, as he turns to Connor; the next thing he knows is that he’s been pulled into a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you”

He hugs back tentatively, almost afraid he’ll make it stop if he moves wrong, and fuck, he really likes how this feels. It does eventually end, and Evan gives him another one of his victorious smiles.

“This is so much better than hot tub sex”

“What?”

“WHAT?! I didn’t say anything, you said something I have to- have to go- go tell my mom, yes, that’s what I’m doing”

Evan runs off like he’s been set alight, and Connor is shock still as he tries to make sense of what he just heard, and then proceed to fight himself in order to not imagine Evan having sex with Kleinman in a hot tub; holy fucking shit.

Connor is too gay for this shit.


	12. Neither plea, nor plan, nor alibi (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well then, welcome to act II.   
> Here’s where we derail further from the actual plot, while trying to still maintain the same message that anyone can do anything they put their minds in. Aka: now entering fan-made territory. I combined ‘Whipped into shape’ and ‘Delta nu’ both because of short scenes and change in plotlines.   
> The newest OC’s name makes them sound like they’re a real person, as in like, a different way than normal. Like, I could run into someone with their name on the street… I’m bad at explaining.   
> I had to fight this chapter with a pair of toothpicks, an arduous labor, but you’d be surprised at how well toothpicks do as weapons.

Connor stared at the folder with the information on the case, glaring daggers at the printed letters that he’d have to speak out most during this whole thing; because he was pretty damn sure he had heard or seen the name before. Sure the guy was famous, but not in the right circles like for Connor to give a shit.

While he has an internal debate on whether this is one of those moments where you think you’re having a déjà vu but it’s just your brain playing tricks on you, or if he does actually know someone with the name of the client; the group of interns enter the office.

Kleinman and his new fiancé are the first to arrive; the ring is over the top, with a huge gem that Connor thinks could afford him a house a la American Dream but for one person; he moves his eyes toward the next person mostly to stop himself from making any comments - most of which are questioning the fact that the ring is still in the girl’s hand, and not stolen -. After Kleinman and miss ‘obviously taking advantage of his connections’, comes a student that has particularly stood out since day one, with a quick tongue for debate; and then finally Evan.

There’s a moment, as Evan enters the room, where Connor suddenly understands why women lose their shit over men in suits, because hot damn. It’s clear that the suit is tailored for him, by the way it falls on him, framing his figure in a way kakis and polos could never hope to compare, shirt left slightly open and bare of tie, and fuck, Connor was very gay.

Luckily for everyone involved, Arber came into the room before Connor fell any further into the rabbit hole and had to awkwardly leave the room. Arber pulls up four brown folders much like the one he’d given Connor, and hands them over to the interns.

“Meet our client Wallace Sandoval, internet star extraordinaire, rose to fame in the big screen and has made millions off of his autobiography”

Arber makes a motion like that’s inconsequential though his face betrays that he finds that to be a whole achievement.

“Happily married, so he swears, to a wealthy man older than him, ‘till his daughter found Sandoval covered in his blood”

The four interns reacted as expected, unflinching but a bit disturbed.

“If I had a plea, I’d have him out in three to four, but he swears he didn’t do it”

The unnamed intern - and fuck, Connor thought he was doing better with the whole ‘match face to name’ bullshit that came with being a teacher aid - spoke up then.

“Did he?”

Arber gives this grimace that Connor has only seen on occasion.

“See that’s the problem, he won’t give me a plea, but he won’t give me an alibi either”

He leans over the desk while still standing, shadow falling onto the four interns.

“Here’s where you come in, Sandoval is reluctant to speak to me, but as his peers, you have the power to change that”

He picks up the last brown folder in the desk, waving it around like he usually does exams.

“Gather your things; we’ll be meeting our client at the jail”

\--- -. . / .-. --- .- -.. / - .-. .. .--. / .-.. .- - . .-.

Evan knew something was wrong with Connor, and it sucked because the other had made an effort to avoid him the whole way to the prison, but as they entered the room where their client waited he saw. Connor stopped for just a moment, short enough that Evan was the only one who really noticed, and his eyes flashed in what could only be recognition.

The same look flashed in the client’s eyes before they too shake it out of view, as Connor approaches them, the picture of professionality ruined only by the old and tired punk-emo he dons all the time.

“Mr. Sandoval, I’m Connor Murphy, your co-council for Arber’s firm1, these four interns are the crème of the crop at Harvard law, and we’re here to help2 with your legal defense”

Sandoval seems slightly amused at this, but says nothing as Connor sets the folder down and sits down on the side of the table that lacks handcuffs.

“We’d like to discuss your case, go over a few choices; we wanna free you as soon as possible so that you can go back to your fans”

Sandoval smiles and leans forward, as much as the restrains will let him.

“Well good, that’s all I want, this ought to be easy”

Connor looks like he’s biting back a remark.

“Great, Arber briefed me on your meeting, and there seems to be a significant amount of evidence against you”

Evan tries to check his own folder discreetly.

“To free you the jury’s gonna need to hear an alibi”

Sandoval shakes his head with an evident reluctance.

“Not gonna happen”

“Even if it could save you?”

“Yeah, but if you put me in that stand, I’m gonna be forced to lie”

Jared, steps up then.

“Well, Mr. Sandoval, if we can’t have an alibi you should accept a plea bargain”

“And admit to something I didn’t do?”

Giselle steps up next.

“But with a plea bargain you’d get out in a couple of years; that sounds reasonable, right?”

 Sandoval lets out a dry chuckle, indignant.

“Reasonable to make time to my husband’s killer, um not really”

The girl next to Evan, Enid he thinks, steps a bit closer to him.

“Whoa he’s tough; maybe you should use your queer talk on him”

Evan goes red, the client looks absolutely affronted.

“I can hear you!”

To her credit, she looks honestly regretful at the words; Evan gives Sandoval an apologetic smile.

“You know what? I need a legal team that knows I’m innocent”

They lean back, face in a frown.

“Get out of here-“

Then whit a head motion towards Evan.

“You can stay”

Connor looks like he’s two seconds away from biting their head, so Evan takes a quick step forward and places a hand on his arm, sending him a look he hopes reads ‘this is an opportunity’.

Connor huffs but lifts from the chair and makes a hand motion to the others to follow, Evan remains.

Sandoval moves into his chair until he’s more comfortable, or at least he looks as such to Evan.

“So, I saw the silent looks, you having fun playing the second choice and riling the first?”

Evan blinked at him.

“What?”

Sandoval frowns, looking him up and down before his expression softens.

“Oh my god, you’re actually unaware, that’s adorable”

“Uhm”

They make to move a hand, handcuff rattling as he shakes it dismissively as well as he can.

“Never mind that, how do you know the once pro artist Murphy”

Evan blinked.

“Pro artist?”

“Oh man, he was the most talented in the group, too much ingrained misogyny for him to follow it apparently”  

“You were friends?”

Sandoval gives out a short loud laugh.

“If rehab buddies count, then sure”

“Oh”

They lean over the table again.

“Though between you and me I was totally willing to go down on the guy”

Evan feels himself going red and Sandoval chuckles.

“So, what’s your position? Did he sweep you with his reformed bad boy persona?”

“We’re not together!”

“No?”

“No, he’s just a friend”

“What about the love number two, the fellow intern with the asshole aesthetic?”

Evan blushed then, running a hand through his hair.

“Jared is basically why I got here in the first place, so I mean”

“So would you say you’re not actually all that lawyerly?”

“Oh, not at all”

They hummed, rubbing their hands together, the only movement the cuffs really permitted.

“Ok, so, I’m only doing this out of habit and because you seem trustable”

Evan sat in the edge of the opposing seat.

“And you’ll have to give me your word that it won’t leave this room”

He bites his lip, and finally nods; Sandoval sighs.

“The day of my husband’s murder, I was getting top surgery”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Here the author got lazy and didn't make up a name for the law firm, and couldn't do the original, because he didn't understand what the actor was saying even when pausing.   
> 2 Here the author couldn't think of any good youtube related puns that could go with the words 'legal defense'; he's disapointed in himself (and talks in third person for no reason)


	13. It’s payment in kind (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually a completely different song from part 1, but considering all three songs included happen in tandem, I figured this fit.  
> This one’s short, and I’m unapologetic. Also - with the exception of the scene after the Morse line - this is a different POV from the original one-shot in “And you decided (etc.)”

_“The day of my husband’s murder, I was getting top surgery”_

 

Evan was, only mildly surprised, like, he did get the vibe from them (him?) but also he didn’t want to jump to conclusions; and he did understand why he’d want to keep it a secret, considering he was an internet celebrity freshly introduced to mass media.

“You can’t tell anyone, you gave me your word”

“I- I won’t”

“Good”

There was a knock on the door, and then Connor walked in, raising an eyebrow at Evan.

“Come on Hansen, visiting hours are over”

Evan is spooked into moving by the hostile tone Connor uses, and follows him out of the jail.

There’s silence between them, as Connor seems to fume; Evan decides to even the playing field.

“I never went to prom”

Connor gets out of his angry state due to the sheer confusion, which is evident as he speaks.

“You didn’t miss much”

Evan smiles at him.

“You went to prom?”

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?”

“I can’t imagine you in a suit”

“And yet”

Evan licks his lips, absolutely curious as to what that looks like.

“Do you have evidence?”

Connor avoids his gaze.

“Yep”

“Can I see?”

“Uh… sure”

He fishes out his phone, apparently digging through it before showing it to Evan; probably having to find the photo since it was old. In the picture stand a very young Connor, and it’s clear that the whole getting away from his family thing has helped, because Evan can see how much healthier Connor is now; still the suit makes teenage Connor look unfairly attractive.

“Jesus”

“That bad?”

Evan’s head whips in his direction with his most offended look, because how dare he have been good looking even in high school.

“As a bisexual man I must shame you for denying the world of this”

“What?”

“Connor this is a crime against humanity”

“Ok, you’re overdoing it”

“I’m really not”

“Is this you trying to make me wear a suit?”

“Yes!”

Connor rolls his eyes at him, but he’s got a soft barely-there smile on his lips, and his cheeks are flushed. Evan doesn’t point any of this out.

“Fine”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure, you’ve convinced me”

“Yes!”

-... --- -. ..- ... / -.-. --- -. - . -. -

Evan waits as Connor changes, a small smile playing on his lips; he thinks they might be friends. Connor walks out on a two piece suit that frames his body like it’s an art piece, and Evan hadn’t been lying, the world needs more Connor in fancy clothes.

“If my dad knew you convinced to wear one of these he’d shake your hand”

Evan ignores that, grinning from ear to ear.

“You look hot”

“Oh… thanks”

Connor has that one tiny smile he gets whenever Evan says anything nice to him, bashful and pleasantly surprised, Evan gives a sharp nod.

“I’m buying it for you”

“Evan-”

“No, let me, you’ve done so much for me; this is nothing”

“Ok”

Evan grins and ushers him back into the dressing room, and Connor lets him. 


	14. Too rocking to lock away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know what’s important? The fact that I’ve made this far into this story without dropping it.  
> Evan got used to they/them pronouns because of Alex, so now he just uses them with everyone he doesn’t know.  
> Ok, but I’ve no idea how to successfully flirt with people?? So like, fill in the gaps yourselves.

Trevor stopped his hands movements before putting a hand on the back of the chair and looking at Evan.

“Ready to see?”

“You’re making me nervous”

“Sorry, sorry”

With a flourish, but making sure not to hurt him, Trevor spins the chair around and lets Evan face the mirror. His hair’s been sleeked back, shorter than before and looking even darker.

“Classic lawyer hairdo, just for you”

Evan put on a wavy smile, Trevor’s smile dropped in the reflection.

“What’s wrong?”

Evan breathed deeply, and decided to tell him, keeping the revelation Sandoval had given him as a secret, which Trevor understood perfectly.

“But I can’t even tell my team that I got the alibi because then they’ll want to know what it is, and I promised not to tell”

“Well, you are the brightest minds of Harvard law, are you not?”

“I guess”

“Then surely you can win without an alibi”

“Y-yeah, yeah you’re right”

Trevor patted the back of the chair before flipping him again and sitting in front of him.

“Now, how about we fix those nails so you won’t bite them?”

“That’s a good idea”

Trevor grinned and pulled a kit closer, as well as a short table, before he jumped to action.

“So how’s everything with Connor?”

Evan flushes at the suggestive tone the hairdresser uses.

“Wha- Trevor!  No, we’re just- just friends”

Trevor briefly stops to look at him.

“Well, I could use a friend like that”

Evan’s pretty sure he’s gone red.

“Shut up”

Trevor chuckled at him as Evan tried to calm down.

“I’ve got a package”

Evan looks up curiously to see someone on an UPS uniform carrying a box.

“For one Trevor Fletcher?”

Trevor stop, letting Evan’s left hand drop into a bowl with water, before he turns around and goes still. Evan supposes the person does make for a pretty sight, muscled body and nice features, though he’s more into lean dudes, Ava says it’s because he’s the toned one. He uses his untouched hand to lift Trevor’s arm in the air; the other’s eyes fall on them and he walks over with a smile.

“The name’s Kyle, this is my new route and the first stop of the day, kind of cool karma huh?”

 Trevor nods his head mutely, Evan suddenly understand why his friends always looked so amused back when he and Jared had yet to start a relationship; as a smile forms in his face. The UPS person leans the signing sheet over, but Trevor is still frozen in place so Evan takes a deep breath and leans over him to sign.

Leaving the package on the floor by Trevor’s station, before smiling at them once more and heading back to the door; before stopping at the doorway.

“Do me a favor? Have yourself a super day”

As he left Trevor slumped down with a sigh, and turned back to Evan.

“Oh, oh my god, the new UPS guy is like walking porn”

Evan could feel himself blushing once more, but refrained from commenting.

“You should talk to him”

“What, no! No, no, no, no; I can’t do that, I’m not you, I don’t have anything to offer”

Evan blinked, once, twice, thrice.

“What?”

“What?”

“Trevor what are you talking about? Have you looked at yourself?”

“Oh, pssh, have you looked at yourself?”

Evan was flustered, but didn’t relent.

“I’m not the one who can pull two colored hair, I know, I have plenty of people in my life who dye theirs”

“You’re just saying that”

“No, no, when I first came here my first thought was ‘shit my hairdresser is attractive, now what?’”

“Ok, ok, say I believe you”

Trevor was smiling now, face flushed.

“Right”

“How would I go about it?”

Evan turned red, as he remembered back to all the advice he was given on how to flirt; he takes a deep breath - he’s been doing that a lot recently -, and leans over.

“Well…”


	15. The elephant in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so uhm, trial time? Trial time.  
> Can’t really do the news’ cut but oh well; also, I know nothing about court words and positions.  
> Confessions? I feel super conflicted, because why did Elle still want Warner when he was such an ass to her? Oh, also I winged this, but I did so with most, if not all, of the chapters you can see.  
> Me: Writes everything that has to do with the bend and snap without mentioning it because I’m pretty sure there’s a different thing that works for gay people but I’ve no idea what it is.

They had spent what felt like hours hearing the opposing lawyer talking to Sandoval’s pool girl; Evan was guilty of zooning out.

“Which is why you should clarify to the court what your duties were as the pool girl”

“Cleaning the pool”

Connor arrived then, carrying a bundle of papers he placed in front of Sandoval, wearing the suit Evan had picked and with his hair tied into a clean bun; which caught the attention of Arber, Giselle, and Enid. Evan had to admit he looked great, if he said so himself.

“So, Ms. Archidamus, could you explain to the court, what exhibit A is?”

The lawyer pulled a bikini that looked far too small for the woman sitting on the podium. It looked more like porn lingerie than swimsuit.

“That was my uniform”

“And was it Wallace’s idea to have you wear this uniform?”

The woman rolled her eyes.

“Yes”

“And could you tell the court exactly what your relationship was to the defendant?”

The woman leaned over the podium.

“Wallace and I, we’re lovers”

The lawyer continued, unknowing of the fact that the entire group had turned to Sandoval, who looked ready to die, which, relatable. Arber was the one to speak first.

“She was your lover?”

"What? No, just because I'm pansexual doesn't mean I sleep with anyone who's 'round and willing; I just like to watch her clean the filters"   

“It’s unbelievable, you’re all making me look like an ass up there” 

With that Arber was off the seat and approaching the judge.

“Your honor, I request a ten minute recess”

The judge seemed to think about it and then allowed it with a sound whack of the hammer, just in time for Evan’s phone to start vibrating in his pocket, illuminating with a call. He turned to Connor, who was giving him an odd look.

“I’ll take this outside”

As he was leaving he could overhear Arber discussing with Connor.

“Why didn’t I know of this disaster?”

“Alright it’s a setback”

“It’s motive Connor”

Then Evan was out of the room.

“Trevor what’s up?”

“Oh Ev! I just had to call and thank you, your suggestions worked! I may have broken Kyle’s nose, but I got to spend 4 and a half hours in the ambulance and at the ER! And it was the most romantic time I ever had in my entire life”

Evan was a bit worried about what that implied for his newest friend, but knew better than to voice his concern.

“That’s great Trevor; I told you it was infallible, except with gay women”

Evan’s eyes met with those of Ms. Archidamus as he imitated the move, the woman seemed to ignore him completely as he flushed.

“I gotta go bye”

“Oh, ok, bye!”

Evan felt himself blushing as he repeated the move again, this time getting a little closer, still no reaction. He did it a third time, just in case, and still nothing; with a new energy inside him, he returned to where the team was.

Placing himself in front of the group he smiled, still blushing.

“Watch this”

He exaggerated the move a bit, just for show.

“Did you see it?”

Arber got there just then.

“See what?”

Jared stood up.

“Uhm, no, maybe you should do it one more time”

Then Enid stood up.

“Please”

Evan saw Connor bit back a laugh at that one, but he could tell the other was flustered. Evan turned to Arber.

“Archidamus couldn’t have had the affair with Sandoval; she’s like %90 lesbian”

“Nicolle did leave a lingerie catalogue by the pool once”

Jared raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, you wanna out this girl on the stand? Evan that’s crazy, you can’t build a legal strategy on a flirting trick, we need a defense”

He leaned towards him almost scowling, Gisselle stood up then too, to pull him back a bit.

“So you think he perjured himself but you can’t prove it, you know if you’re wrong we look desperate and biphobic”

Giselle butted in then, arms crossed like she was thinking it over.

“But if he’s right…”

“And I know I am”

Connor stood up then, placing himself in between Evan and Arber.

“Look, just give me a couple minutes, I’ll make her come out on her own, no effort from our part”

Arber looked him up and down, before nodding.

“Fair enough, the floor is yours”

Connor gave Evan a smile and a shoulder squeeze, and they all went back to their places for the resuming of the trial. Connor approached the suspect with purpose.

“Ms. Archidamus, did Mr. Sandoval ever take you on a date or you him?”

“Yes”

“Where?”

“To a restaurant in concord where no one could recognize us”

“How long have you been sleeping with Mr. Sandoval?”

“Three months”

“And your girlfriend’s name is?”

“Christine”

“Right”

The court became immediately loud with the sound of gasps, the judge had to call to order.

“I-I, sorry! I misunderstand! You say "girlfriend" I thought you say "best friend", Christine is my best friend”

There was a loud gasp from the back of the room, where a woman stood up, arms to her hips.

“You bitch!”

Graving her coat and making to leave, which caused another wave of surprised sounds, the woman in the podium stood up.

“Christine wait!”

“Silence in my court! Sit down Ms. Archidamus”

Connor returned to the seats with a basically smirking, his eyes met Evan’s, who smiled at him gratefully.


	16. Back to what I was before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first ever thing I wrote for this AU. It felt wrong, somehow, to change it, so have a quick re-cap of things you didn’t see happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick explanation for those of you who’ve never seen Legally Blonde the Musical (it’s complete in YouTube thanks to the guys at MTV, also probably in the MTV webpage): After they dealt with “Archidamus” lying under swear, the case is finished for the day and the team celebrates with champagne. “Arber” asks Evan to stay back a few minutes, where he starts by congratulating him, and then hits on him, Evan bitch slaps him, and Arber fires him.  
> Now, back to your scheduled re-writing of this musical.

The world is collapsing on him. And then there’s Connor, bright smile morphing into worried frown the moment his eyes land of Evan, who is a mess.

“What’s wrong?”

Evan shakes his head vehemently, shutting his eyes tightly to cut the tears trying to spill, he swallows loudly, there’s so much he needs to tell Connor.

“Listen”

He tightens his hands into fists.

“This past few days have been a rollercoaster, and I want to thank you, for everything”

He looks away, doesn’t want Connor to see the way he’s crumbling apart as he speaks.

“You’ve made me feel like I could actually be more than… this”

“Why are you saying that?”

Evan doesn’t answer; he won’t be able to keep going if he does.

“And I know I’m a mess, and that I was impossible to deal with, and I’ve made you waste your time on a hopeless case”

“Bullshit!”

Evan feels hands hold onto his shoulders, something desperate in the motion.

“Evan, look at me”

“Arber hit on me”

It comes out in a shout; eyes shut tight like that’ll make the words go away, Connor’s hold on him slacks.

“What?”

“He hit on me, and when I pushed him away he fired me, there’s no reason for me to stay”

He takes the opportunity to pull away, and to cross the rest of the way to his bedroom, closing the door and letting himself melt against it, face hidden on his knees.

“Evan, wait!”

Connor somehow is too late to reach him this time, trapped on the other side of the door, fists against wood.

“Evan, please open the door”

“I’m just… just the boy who tried to follow an impossible fairytale”

“You can’t actually believe that”

He hears what sounds like desperation on Connor’s voice, but it’s probably his own mind playing tricks on him.

“Some people aren’t meant for great things”

There’s shifting on the other side of the door, like Connor is also sitting against it.

“Can I just say that I want you to stay? No, I need you to”

“It’s not up to me… please, just go”

It’s like he’s back at the starting line, no progress made at all.

... .- -.. / .--. --- ...- / -.-. .... .- -. --. .

As he makes his way back into his room, Connor Murphy tries and fails to accept the fact that he’s losing Evan Hansen, and he wishes he were brave enough, or held together enough, to be able to tell him… the words ‘I love you’ lodge themselves on the back of his throat like a stone.


	17. When you’re attacked, you’ve got to respond (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but, a more fitting version of the Legally Blonde Reprise? Not easy  
> Breaking news: Argentinean trans boy doesn’t know the names of every state in the US, “but it’s called the ‘Ellison State park’ so like,,,” he claimed.  
> And not a single character was straight.

Trevor watched with what was most likely the most love-sick smile he could muster as Kyle came in with Mashu trailing at his side, they made it into the saloon and Kyle stopped.

“Mashu, sit!”

The Shiva was quick to obey; Kyle smiled and bent down to pet him.

“Good boy”

Trevor tentatively approached them.

“Wow, he really likes you”

Kyle looks up at Trevor with a smile.

“And I like him”

“Oh, well… hey, thanks for walking Mashu for me”

“It’s the least I could do; consider this training a thank you for staying with me at the hospital?”

He passed him the leash with that soft grin of his, Trevor felt himself flush.

“Oh, believe me, the pleasure was all mine”

“Well, I should get back to my route now”

He pet Mashu one more time before standing up.

“Duty calls”

Trevor watched him make his way out of the saloon slightly amused.

“Duty calls, gods, he’s all that and he has a job! Oh~ Como on Mashu, it’s time for your manicure”

He passed the dog to his coworker, who did him the service for a good price, and went back to his station. The bell at the door rang, signaling a client, but as Trevor turned to look he found Evan in full get up, ready to leave.

“Hey Trev, I just came to say goodbye”

Trevor frowned.

“What? Goodbye?”

Evan smiled at him sheepishly.

“I’m going back home to Ellison”

“Ellison, why?”

“Back to where I make sense”

Trevor took a step towards him, careful to not make it threatening, as Evan seemed to be low-key freaking out.

“Love you’re not making any now, what happened?”

Evan teared up; Trevor tentatively took hold of his hands.

“All of this time I thought- I thought maybe I was making a difference, that what I was doing actually mattered, but it turns out I’m just big joke and that’s all anybody’s ever gonna see”

Evan pulled away; Trevor opened his mouth but was beaten by someone else.

“That’s not what I see”

They both turned to a girl that had previously entered the saloon, she was wearing smart clothing; Evan gaped at her.

“Giselle?”

“We bi-folk have to stick together, and; maybe Jared saw a boy who was sleeping his way to the top, but all I see a man who doesn’t need to”

She strode to him with a determined look.

.. -- .--. .-. --- -- - ..- / .--. --- ...- / -.-. .... .- -. --. .

Evan was not expecting Giselle of all people to try and stop him, the two had barely talked but he was pretty sure she knew he had been more to Jared than just a family friend, and did not like him one bit. Still, now she stood in front of him with the fierce look of a woman that was about to speak up her mind.

“Look, I’m not gonna lie and say I liked you before, I thought for sure that you didn’t belong here, but see, when I’m wrong I own it, and I was so wrong about you”

“That’s-“

“No, listen, I see you and I know you’ll go places, but you have to stay for it to happen; you’ve proved it to me, so now you gotta show them, show them you’re legally Bi”

“Legally bi?”

Giselle smiles.

“Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Evan opens and closes his mouth, and then he stands straight, making a decision in his head.

“I have to go”

Grabs his bags and shuts himself in the supply closet, someone bangs at the door.

“Evan, love, you’re in the supply closet”

Evan chuckles softly as Trevor’s tone and shouts back.

“I can’t go into court in a polo and kakis, pretty sure that’s against a rule”

“Yes! Ok Hansen, you suit up and I’ll contact Sandoval”

So Evan dresses up, and leaves the closet in his newer suit, this one, unlike the one he wore earlier, is a dark blue and has a bowtie, so technically a tux. Trevor gives him a thumbs up and Giselle smiles almost manically at him as she hangs up the phone.

“Let’s go!”

She takes Evan by the wrist and drags him away, after a brief surprise he picks up the pace to match her; they head to where they’re keeping Sandoval.


	18. Saw right through his fake alibis (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said there was gonna be a bit of homophobia? Yeah, it’s this chapter

Meeting with his friends half-way to the prison wasn’t planned, but it was really nice of them to have come all the way here, Alana was particularly excited to be on a court. Kyle also made an appearance, to give Trevor a gift, and be invited to join them; Evan thought it made for a weird second date.

Convincing Sandoval was the easy part, striding into court after him to watch as he fired Arber was rewarding, but Arber had yet something to say.

“That’s absurd, Evan is just a law student, he can’t represent you”

That’s when Connor stepped in, holding a copy of the Supreme Judicial Court.

“Actually, he can represent Wallace, your honor, rule 3.03 of the Supreme Judicial Court states that a law student Mr. Evan Hansen, may represent a defendant in criminal proceedings”

Arber raised his hand at him.

“Only if he has a licensed attorney to supervise, and without me he does not”

Connor smirks.

“Yes, he does, I’m licensed your honor, I’ll gladly supervise”

“Like hell you will, you work for me boy, remember?”

Connor chuckles.

“No, I work for myself, and I don’t have to hit on interns professor”

Arber walked to the table, taking his things and leaving with a final word.

“Enjoy prison Mr. Sandoval”

The man simply smiled cheerily at him.

“Ok, bye”

Evan turned to Connor practically beaming, as the lawyer handed him the papers on the case.

“Thanks Connor”

Connor gave him a soft grin.

“Did you actually think I was gonna let you get away?”

Evan was left speechless as Connor moved away and the judge raised their voice.

“Mister Hansen any day now you may proceed, call your fist witness”

Followed by a loud slam of the hammer to further bring Evan back to reality.

“We call, Mister Charles Sandoval to the stand”

In came a man that was probably older than Connor, and subsequently Sandoval, Wallace, no need to confuse himself. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie, but looked scrawny under it, Evan wasn’t generally one to judge other people, but the guy looked like a total nerd.

“Mr. Sandoval, what was your relationship with the deceased?”

“He was my father”

“Uhm, did you actually see the murder take place?”

“No, I was in my garden, but when I came back down I saw Wallace standing over my dad’s corpse”

“Mr. Sandoval, before the murder, did you see anyone suspiciously hanging around?”

“Well, Wallace did ask for rosary beads and other plants, bit poisonous though, rosary beads”

“Oh god we’re screwed”

Evan turned back, knowing that had been Jared, and what was he still doing here? He walked back, but Connor stopped him.

“Don’t listen to him, you’re fine, go ahead”

"Mr. Sandoval you mentioned Wallace asking you for some plants, why did he want them?"

"He wanted to make some natural jewelry"

"And he asked you for rosary peas?"

"He asked for anything that could be used"

Evan paused then, confused.

"But you didn't say anything, so why specify, why the emphasis?"

"I-"

Evan saw the way the guy’s face was paling, so he pressed.

"And why give over a plant you've admitted to knowing being life-threatening poisonous? Why even mention it?"

The guy’s face turned, as his entire demeanor did a 180 from worried to raging.

"You think I liked seeing my dad be a huge faggot? I didn't want to hurt my father; I thought Wallace would be the only one using them"

Evan stumbled back.

“Oh my god”

The crowd echoed his reaction, until the judge called them to order once more.

“Officers, take the witness into custody were he will be charged for the murder of Hayworth Sandoval; in a matter of the state versus Wallace Sandoval, this case is dismissed, Mr. Sandoval, you’re free to go”


	19. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey, hey; guess what?  
> Second to last chapter! Aren’t you exited?  
> I’m fucking stocked.

Connor was a bit impressed at the large amount of bodies that surrounded Evan when they arrived at the meeting spot, after having to deal with the press about the results of the trial. The colorful group of what once was the Ellison High Environment Club was a testament of how Evan had even gotten here, and made for a rather endearing image, broken only by a familiar voice.

“Hello Connor”

Connor looked away from Evan to meet eyes with Alana Beck, what?

“Alana?”

Evan, who had just freed himself of a color coordinating duo of guys, now gaped at them.

“Wait, you know each other?”

Connor opened and closed his mouth before the words finally formed.

“She’s dating my sister”

“Wait, you’re Zoe’s Connor?”

Connor blinks.

“You know my sister”

Evan smiles at him in a way that makes Connor want to storm over and kiss his stupid grin off- and that’s a bad, bad analogy, and doesn’t really work because Connor- is not being a gay mess right now, thank you very much.

“She’s dating my best friend”

A person with frosted tips drapes an arm around Evan.

“Well, the good looks run in the family”

Evan shoves him off playfully.

“Lexi no”

Alana gives him a look when he catches him smiling softly at the sight, and he sends her a quick glare.

“Anyway, Murphy mayor, Ev here has been talking about you nonstop”

“Alexei!”

“We want to invite you into the Evan Hansen protection squad”

Evan flushes.

“What? Since when do you have that?”

Alana turns to the girl with the two-toned hair.

“Oh, I think junior year?”

“You are scary good with dates Lana”

“What?!”

The girl with indigo hair put her hands in a mock prayer.

“Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves before adding him to our ranks?

The girl with green stripes jumped forward, causing Connor to flinch back, she grinned widely at him.

“Hi, Avalon Müller, aspiring astrologist, and falsely accused conspiracy theorist”

 “Falsely accused?”

She opened her mouth to retort when the girl with the bicolored hair covered her mouth.

“Please ignore Ava; she’s very… passionate; I’m Elise Wootton, personal groomer in training”

Evan must see the look on Connor’s face because he jumps in.

“Please don’t, she’ll never let me hear the end of it”

Connor raises his hands in defense, Elise huffs in annoyance.

“That is so not fair”

One of the color coordinating guys, the one with magenta hair, steps up.

“Hi, I’m Lester Tosell; you look more elegant than Zoe makes you sound”

Connor laughs at that.

“Suits aren’t really my aesthetic, no”

Lester shrugs.

“Looks hot though”

The other part of the duo, the one with cyan in half his head, pulls him back.

“Please ignore Lester, we think he means well, I’m Gale Abasolo”

Connor shakes his hand as it’s offered, amused smile painting his lips, and watches as Gale drags Lester away from them all. The girl with the indigo hair steps up as they leave, offering a hand for Connor.

“Irene Ó Donnghaile, good to put a face to a name”

Connor chuckles and shakes her hand. That leaves the person with the frosted tips; they make their way to Connor with an amicable smile.

“Alexei Chilikov, background artist extraordinaire”

Connor swallows.

“You have a fearsome talent there”

Alexei grins and turns to Evan.

“I approve”

Evan shoves him again, smile trying to form in his lips.

“Shut up”

\- .. -- . / ... -.- .. .--.

At some point they are joined by the rest of the legal team, and the ‘Evan protection squad’ goes out of their ways to have Evan and Jared sit as far from each other as possible; which has Connor sitting beside the blonde, with Alexei to his left, while Alana sits on Evan’s other side. Still the group jumps into recounting tales about high school and their club shenanigans, and soon the table is filled with exchanged anecdotes; Connor finds himself enjoying the experience a lot more than expected.

And maybe that’s why it’s at the end of this moment that it happens. Everyone leaves in groups, still talking amongst themselves, until Jared opens his mouth.

“Hey Ev, could I talk with you for a moment?”

“Uhm”

Connor forces his best smile.

“I’ll wait outside”

Evan gives him a small smile, and Connor somehow manages not to run in his retreat.  The moment he’s at the car he gives the closest front tire a hard kick.

“Damn it!”

And another.

“Idiot!”

And one last one before turning around and slumping against it.

“What was I hopping for?”

“Connor?”

He looks up to find Alana, who gives him a worried look.

“You don’t look too good”

Connor sighs loudly.

“I’ll be fine; a little heartbreak never killed anyone”

Alana blinks at him and frowns.

“Is this about Evan?”

Connor nods, and feels her move to stand side to side with him.

“You know, Alex wasn’t lying, Evan thinks very fondly of you; you must be really special for him”

Connor turns to her.

“Alana, is there a point to this?”

She smiles, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

“Trust him?”

Connor sighs.

“Right”

Alana squeezes his shoulder and goes join Avalon and Elise on a beaten down van. A few minutes later Evan comes to the parking lot, a sort of serene smile on his face as he reaches Connor.

“Let’s go back to Campus”

And Connor looks him up and down, before he smiles and goes to the driver side.

“Come on then”


	20. Even if I crash and burn ten times a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend going to watch Legally Blonde (either musical or movie); it is a fun story with a great message.  
> And now, we finish this.  
> Features: Connor’s fanon given middle name, I think, I’m pretty sure I got it from a fic, I couldn’t for the life of me tell you which.

“Hey Ev, could I talk with you for a moment?”

“Uhm”

Evan looks up to Connor, who promised to drive him back, the brunet gives him a small smile.

“I’ll wait outside”

There’s a part of Evan that wants to hear what Jared has to say, the other is screaming at him to go after Connor, but he can’t, he needs this, needs to close this chapter in order to proceed to the next one.

Jared waits until Connor exits the restaurant before taking a step closer, still with a reasonable distance between them.

“Ev, to think that I didn’t take you seriously, I was wrong”

Evan smiles at him, it’s not exactly what he was hoping for, but it’s a good start.

“Thank you Jared”

Jared gets that one smile that had once been charming, and Evan can’t really pin point the moment it stopped being so.

“We do belong together; you showed me who we could be… together again”

He kneels down to the ground, opening a velvet box, and- when did this stop being his goal? When did getting proposed by this man go from dream to- to what it is now.

“Oh Jared, Giselle dumped you, didn’t she?”

Jared opened and closed his mouth, shutting the box again with a sigh, and getting back up, Evan gave him an apologetic smile.

“Look, if you had asked before working myself onto an internship, before defending someone in front of a real court, before… all of this, I would have said yes without hesitation, but now I just- I won’t”

That he had once loved Jared wasn’t up to question; that he had moved on was something he needn’t explain, but he feels like saying it regardless.

“I know this is only the start, and that it’ll probably only get harder, but I think… I think I’m here to stay”

Jared smiles at him.

“Good, you should, turns out you’re really good at it”

Evan chuckles at that, and gives Jared another smile.

“I’ll see you at school?”

“Mh, I don’t know, might have to reevaluate my career choices; law isn’t really my stich after all”

Evan gives him an encouraging grin.

“You have time”

Jared shoves him off playfully and prompts him into walking to the exit.

“Hey Ev?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you”

Evan smiles.

“You too Jared”

Jared snorts.

“Oh and tell Murphy to watch himself, I’ll beat him up if he hurts you”

“Shut up! You’re worse than Trevor”

Jared grins at him, and with a ridiculous flourish that reminds Evan of their high school years, he saunters away; Evan huffs and heads to the parking lot, where he finds Connor leaning into his car.

He smiles at him, thankful that he hasn’t gone anywhere.

“Let’s go back to Campus”

Connor seems to do a once over of him before grinning back and moving to the driver side.

 “Come on then”

Evan gets on the car as well, and Connor is looking at him again, more specifically to his hands, his expression is hard to read.

“No ring?”

Evan puts on his seatbelt and shrugs.

“Not for lack of offer, mind you, I think I moved on without noticing”

Connor laughs then, his body relaxing somewhat as he does his own seat belt and starts the car.

“Who knew all that was needed was solving a murder trial?”

Evan laughs with him.

“Oh, shut up”

Connor drives them out of the parking lot and into the street.

“So, I’m still single”

Connor chuckles.

“Planning on celebrating?”

“No, not really, I have homework to catch on, and class notes to get”

“Well, aren’t you a dedicated one”

Evan chuckles.

“Your fault”

“Fair, what do you say I make you environment friendly coffee and help you out with at least the homework”

Evan smiles at him.

“I think there are worse first dates”

He watches Connor go red, but the brunet waits till the next red light to look at him.

“You sure?”

Evan gives him an endeared smile.

“Of course”

Connor practically beams at him before he has to put his attention back on the road.

\- .... . / .-.. . --. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / -... .-.. --- -. -.. . / ... - -.-- .-.. . -.. / - .. -- . / ... -.- .. .--.

Evan walks to the podium with an odd feeling of finality, his eyes meet Giselle’s on one of the rows and she gives him a thumbs up and an encouraging grin. He takes the last few steps, faces the entire crowd, and takes a deep breath.

“Ladies, gentleman, and everything in between and outside, of the class of two thousand and-”

 

_After Evan graduates from college (ie, the end of the story):_

  * _Giselle started training for the peace corps._
  * _Jared did end up abandoning high school, and instead got a job in History Chanel._
  * _Professor Arber would face trial for numerous accounts of sexual harassment._
  * _Connor is trying to prove his guilt and keep him in jail for a long time._
  * _Trevor and Kyle get married and adopt three kids; he now owns a salon in Worcester that also features dog grooming._



.-- --- --- - / .- .-.. -- --- ... - / -.. --- -. . / ... -. .- .--. ...

As he gets out of his robes and into the suit Elise had sent him, together with an apology for not making it, he feels the extra weight in his pocket.

Right!

He lets his hand curl around the object as he makes his way outside, where his family and friends - the ones who could make it - are waiting for him. Outside is a rush of congratulatory wishes, and pictures, and a fair bit of tears and hugs; Evan is nearly overwhelmed to tears himself in perhaps the best way, as he lets himself be swoop away in it.

It’s a bit before he’s released and finds himself face to face with his boyfriend. Connor gives him one of those soft smiles that might as well be reserved for Evan alone.

“Hey graduate”

Evan beams back at him.

“Hey, I was looking for you”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! I need- that is, I want to ask you something”

Connor levels him with an endeared look.

“Anything”

Evan takes a deep breath, takes his boyfriend’s hand and gently guides him further away from all the commotion, then lets go, turns around, and bends down to his knee, and pulls out the box that’s been hidden in his pocket.

“Connor Lawrence Murphy, would you make me the happiest man I know?”

“Holly fucking shit”

“Uhm”

“Yes! You impossibly brilliant dork, holly shit”

Evan feels like he might light up as he puts the ring on Connor’s hand and stands up only to be encased into a hug. Connor presses their foreheads together, hand pressed against Evan’s check.

“Can I kiss you?”

Evan somehow manages to smile more at him, it’s not the first time he’s asked, and it won’t be the last knowing him, even if Evan’s answer never changes.

“Of course”

Connor beams at him and leans down to bring their lips together, tears falling through his face, Evan responds equally, his own eyes tearing up. He sighs when the separate and grins at Connor again.

“I love you”

Connor grins back.

“I love you too”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmet in the musical: Oh my god  
> Connor, an intellectual: Holly fucking shit


End file.
